Conventional catch basins include vertically open generally rectangular frames with at least two opposing frame sections which carry inwardly projecting horizontal grate support flanges. Cooperating grates include a plurality of parallel spaced apart elongated grate elements adapted to rest at opposite end portions on the frame flanges and to be held in position in the frame by gravity. When repaving of an associated road surface is to be accomplished, there are three conventional techniques which are employed in raising the catch basins to the level of the new paving. First, the aforementioned parts of the catch basin are removed together with a precast concrete supporting member usually associated therewith. Riser elements such as bricks may then be used to support the precast concrete at the desired elevated position and the concrete unit, the catch basin frame and the grate are then repositioned atop the bricks.
Another technique or method involves the welding of sections of angle iron or the like to the bottom end portions of the grate. This results in the grate being raised to the desired level but the frame is left in its original position. At end portions of the grate the paving material finds its way between grate elements and this is of course detrimental.
A third method involves the welding of a new frame to the top of the existing frame of the catch basin. This allows only for the raising of the catch basin elements an increment equal to the height of the original frame and grate. That is, if a conventional 31/2 inch frame and grate are employed, then the elevation thereof can only be 31/2 inches when the paving may, for example, be at a desired thickness of 11/2 inches.
With each of the foregoing techniques, an inefficient and time consuming operation is involved. The removal and replacement of all or part of a catch basin requires an expenditure in time, a likely delay in the paving operation, as well as the use of heavy equipment. At a minimum, in the practice of each of the methods, welding or bricklaying operations are involved and may require considerable time and the possible transfer and return turn of parts to a welding shop for an efficient welding operation.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a grate riser for use with catch basins and the like and which may be installed in a highly efficient and rapid operation without interfering or in any way inhibiting an associated road paving operation, and which is yet readily adapted to the elevation of a grate to any desired increment of height as may be required by the thickness of the new pavement.